The death devils
by bella Damon and klaus
Summary: Things in the wizarding world changes when Death saves lily potter and her twin children
1. Chapter 1

**The Night It All Happened**

 **James and Lilly was talking about the twin's birthday and who they should invite for the party when they heard a noise outside James told Lilly to go upstairs to the twin's, when James told Lilly that Dumbledore blasted the door open and told him to give me the twins but James said no but before he cast a spell Dumbledore killed him then went upstairs to look for lily and the twins when he got to their room he told Lily to hand him the babies but she said no but to kill her instead but when he cast the killing curse death appeared and combined the three Hollows stop the spell it then backed fired on him and saved Lilly and her babies.**


	2. Chapter 2

p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-3365-db99-bcaa-bccd20a0a3e1" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sirius was on his way to visit his best friend and his family when he saw something that made panic consume him; the door to James' little cottage had been blasted of its hinges. His heart was racing in his chest as he ran inside, only to find James' dead body slumped against the staircase. Before he could comprehend the reality of the sight in front of him he heard the sound of Lily sobbing upstairs./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lily! What happened!" Sirius asked frantic with worry as he took in the sight of his best friend's wife and children huddled on the floor./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Albus tried to take the twins, he also killed James." Lily cried hysterically./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sirius took a deep breath. This was not the time to fall apart. Right now he needed to be strong for Lily and his Godchildren. "Lily, I know you have to feel terrible, but we need to get you and the twins out of here." he said to Lily in the most soothing voice he could muster in the situation. He could see when his words reached her as she visibly tried to compose herself. Her grief was still immense, but Lily was a strong woman, she had to be to keep up with the Marauders./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We should go to Potter Manor." Lily muttered as she absentmindedly started collecting necessary things from around the nursery. "Yes, we are going to Potter Manor." she repeated, her voice a little stronger./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ok." Sirius agreed readily, he had always thought they should have stayed there from the start. "You take the backpacks and open the wards for us. I'll give you five minutes before I follow with the twins."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lily agreed to the plan and the directions Sirius had given her, and disappeared with a muffled bang as she apparated out of the Cottage. Five agonizing minutes later Sirius and the two children he had been clutching to his chest followed her with a slightly louder crack./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The first thing Sirius did when reaching the Manor, was to check Lily with the basic diagnostic charm all aurors learned at the Academy. He needed to make sure she was physically alright before he could take any other actions. He had mentally kicked himself when he realized that he had let her go without doing so earlier. Luckily it, just like when he had performed it on her children, came back with a negative response. There were no wounds or curses that he needed to counter./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The second action Sirius took was to call the Potter head elf to him. He knew that the elves must have felt James' death and the transfer of guardianship, their loyalty was now to the twins and therefore also their mother. They were now the safest and quickest method of finding out if the Manor was safe. The safety and wellbeing of those three was also his main priority right now. When they had been taken care off, then he could break down. Not a moment earlier./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Once that had been taken care of he tried to think about what to do next. He could not do this by himself. He needed help, and his first response was to call on his brothers. But James was dead. That meant that the Secret Keeper had given away their location. Has Peter done it intentionally, or had something different happened? That only left Remus. He was a good man with a calm head that would ration his own more emotional responses. Making a decision he sent succinct Patronus that basically said that Remus need to come to Potter Manor in a hurry. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What's happened?" Remus demanded to know the very moment he showed up, approximately 10 minutes after Sirius had sent the Patronus, looking more haggard than usual. A stab of guilt went through Sirius as he remembered that yesterday had been the night of the full moon, and he had completely forgotten about. Then when the question registered he felt like had been gutted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""James is dead." he managed to choke out. "rosetop and the twins are safe, but our brother is dead." For a moment he let the grief he felt consume him, before clawing his way back and giving the werewolf all the information he presently had./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't know what to do now." he whispered brokenly as Remus gathered him in a fierce hug./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We will take care of the Lily and the children. We will take care of each other. And we will live. We will live for James, because that is what he would have wanted." Remus stated firmly. His grief and rage visible in his voice, and his eyes flashed yellow as the wolf grieved for his lost pack brother./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But first we need to know more about what happened. We need to speak to Lily."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They found the redhead sitting in the nursery, staring at her children that had fallen asleep in one crib. Her face still showed evidence from the tears she had cried earlier, but here whole demeanor now portrayed an unnatural calm./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lils?" Sirius asked hesitantly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He tried to kill my babies. The bastard killed my husband and tried to kill my babies." the natural redhead's fury shone clearly through despite the calm tone she had used./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We know Lils. But we need to know everything that happened tonight so that we can work on a plan on how go forward." Remus coached gently./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lily let out a shaky sigh before nodding her head and starting her tale of the events./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Death did what?!" Sirius exclaimed when she came to the part where he had saved her and her children. "How can you be certain it was Death?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I have no idea. I don't know what he did or why he did it, but I just /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"know/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" that it was Death that stopped the killing curse and rechocent it back." Lily shrugged apologetically, but with conviction in her voice./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well shit." Sirius breathed out, while slumping back with big eyes. He looked over at his brother and saw that the werewolf shared his amazement. He believed her, but to think that Death himself had stepped in to save the last of the Potters was big news./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What do we do now?" Remus voiced the question after a moment of silence where they all tried to process everything./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You and Sirius need to get Petunia and my nephew." Lily immediately spoke up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why? Are you crazy? She hates magic and want nothing to do with us!" Sirius exclaimed, while Remus was more level headed and waited for Lily to explain her reasoning./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No she doesn't." Lily said with forced calm. "Whatever Death did it unlocked some hidden memories. Both Petunia and Dudley have magic. Dumbledore suppressed both her magic and all her memories about magic a couple of years ago. He did the same when Dudley was born with a magic core." She suppressed a sob. "Please, we need to save her and bring her and my nephew home where they belong." she begged with tears starting to pool in her green eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright Lily. We will go get her. She is family after all." Remus promised, and Sirius was quick to second the oath. He did not know how they were going to break the spell that were blocking her memories and magic, but for Lily he would find a way. Even if it meant going to the Black Library to study. Because Remus was right. Petunia was Lily's sister, and that made her family./span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-3369-6d1e-49a1-25a1158f84d7" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After making sure Lily and the twins were alright, and that there were nothing they could do for them, Sirius and Remus left on their personal mission to bring Petunia and Dudley back to Lily. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Apparating to the street next to Privet Drive, in case Dumbledore had put up any wards to stop magicals from interfering. From there they quickly made their way to the street where Lily had told them that they would be able to find Petunia./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Bloody hell!" Sirius exclaimed as he gazed down the row of identical houses, with identical gardens, and almost identical cars. "Do you think someone accidentally used /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Gemino/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"? Or could it be a deliberate attempt to confuse any strangers coming here?" he wondered out loud. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lily said number 4, right?" Remus asked in return instead of trying to answer his friend's nonsensical question. He had a gut feeling that told him that this was not a place he wanted to spend more time than needed in./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes." Sirius confirmed that the werewolf had the correct number before the both of them started walking down the street, looking at the identical houses; trying to find the one that was marked with a four./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Here it is." Remus was the one to finally spot the correct home. The two men exchanged a glance as they paused outside it. Before leaving the Manor they had discussed how to proceed, they knew that with the altered memories that Dumbledore had implanted in Petunia's mind there were no way she would let them in peacefully. So the plan was to simply just walk in like they belonged there. If the door was locked, a simple /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alohomora/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" could quickly fix that problem./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The sight that met them was not what they had expected; a man that had striking similarities with a whale was hitting a much slimmer woman and the young boy she was trying to protect./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Remus did not hesitate to act. He grabbed the man and hauled him off his victims with a vicious snarl. If there were anything he hated it was people abusing those that were weaker than them, women and children especially. He would have loved to give the man a taste of his own medicine, but Sirius got to him first with a stunner and then using /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"incarcerous/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" to make sure he would not be going anywhere even if he did manage to shake of the stunner./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Who are you?" Petunia was clearly terrified, but trying to stay strong for her boy. At that moment he could see the similarities between her and Lily, even if their appearance was nothing alike./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We are not here to hurt you or your boy. We are here to help." Sirius said trying to reassure the frightened woman. "I am Sirius, and my friend is Remus. We are friends of Lily."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lily? Lily who?" Petunia asked, her voice going up a few octaves making it clear that she was getting close to the end of her rope./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sirius and Remus exchanged a loaded glance. The memory modification was obviously worse than they had expected, but they refused to let that stop them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Remus sent a silent, wandless cheering charm at Petunia. One just strong enough that it would make her calm down./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Your younger sister, Lily." Sirius clarified. Before they left the Manor Lily had informed them of what they had to do to start fixing Petunia's memories. Being confronted with something significant, like the fact that you have a sister, might start the retrieval process. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lily…" Petunia murmured with a frown, before shaking her head. "I don't have a sister."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sirius and Remus exchanged another look before Sirius nodded and stepped forwards to start the retrieval manually. It had been decided that with Sirius background with the Black Magick it would be best that he were the one that performed the spell Death had given Lily. It would not be an immediate fix-it, but it should let her access her memories so that she could integrate them properly later on./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""AHH!" Petunia screamed as Sirius finished the spell, clutching her head and sinking down to the floor. The little four year old boy hugged her tightly while glaring at Sirius and Remus./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh my God." Petunia gasped, "I can't believe that I forgot about Lily." A tear fell down her face as she hugged her boy to her chest. She then directed her eyes towards the two men in her livingroom. "You said you were friends of Lily."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes we are. We are here to take you to her. She just found out what Dumbledore had done and she wants to help. We want to help." Remus spoke before Sirius could. "But before we leave, do you think you can let one of us heal you and your son?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I… Yes of course." She looked nervous as Remus stepped closer to her, but he could see her strength as she let him approach and perform a diagnostic charm on her and Dudley. Luckily there were no major injuries to be found, and the minor ones was the kind Remus had no problem healing. Running around with the Marauders, and later the war, had given him more than enough practice./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""There." Remus said as he finished healing the last bruise. "I know this evening have been tough for you. But we would really like it if you would come with Sirius and me to Lily. She really need her big sister right now, and I believe you need her as well."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The slightly older woman stared hard at him, before turning her gaze at Sirius. "Is she somewhere safe?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""She's at Potter Manor. With the wards turned on I can't think of anywhere safer." Sirius boasted. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Petunia spent another moment looking at the men before letting her eyes travel over the walls she had called home for years. By doing so her eyes landed on the incapacitated form of her husband. That made her choice an easy one./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We're coming with you."/span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-336d-5f4e-09cc-42cb762e9ec6" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Once they had used the portkey to safely get everyone back to Potter Manor Lily was quick to greet them. Tears were rapidly gathering as she took in the sight of her beloved older sister and nephew./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Petunia!" she screamed as she rushed to give her sister a hug./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, Lily! I am so sorry. I don't know how I could ever forget you, Lils." Petunia was also crying as she returned the fierce hug from her sister./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That was all Dumbledore's fault. All that matters is that you are here now." Lily reassured while tightening her hold. The two sisters stood like that for a long while. The two men and boy deciding to let them have their reunion in peace./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How did you manage to break through the curse?" Petunia asked once they had finally pulled away from each other./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I didn't. It's a long story." Lily sighed. "It's been a long evening."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We can wait until tomorrow if you want." Petunia offered when she saw how tired the redhead truly was./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No." Lily denied, "I have to do this tonight." She looked around the hallway they were currently in. "But we should probably go somewhere a little more comfortable. The main living room is this way."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Leading the way Lily made her way into one of the warmer rooms of the Manor, and found a place on the couch where they could all be able to see each other. Then she started the tale of what had transpired earlier that evening and how it had lead to Sirius and Remus going to Privet Drive to pick up Petunia and Dudley./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I am so sorry about James. He sounded like a good guy. But I am very happy that the twins are alright." Petunia exclaimed at the end of the tale, and pulled Lily into another hug. She had barely managed to keep quiet during the story, but she could see how tough this was for Lily and did not want to interrupt her. "Speaking off the twins, when can I see my niece and nephew?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""They are sleeping right now, but… Sirius, do you mind helping me carrying them down?" Lily looked at the dark haired man with hope in her eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No problem Lils. Why don't you stay here with your sister while Remus helps me with the kids?" Sirius quickly jumped to his feet, dragging Remus up with him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's no problem." Remus reassured the women. "We will have them down in a jiffy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you." Lily smiled at them gratefully as they disappeared out of the room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And while we are speaking of nephews… I don't think I have been introduced to mine yet." Lily smiled down at the boy that was cuddling his mother. "Hello Dudley, I am your Auntie Lily."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hi Auntie Lily." Dudley said shyly with a small wave./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I want you to meet your cousins." Lily grinned as the men entered the room with one sleeping toddler each. "Sirius has Valentine, while Remus is carrying Sky. I know they are a little small, and probably boring, right now, but I am hoping that the three of you will become good friends as well as family."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dudley looked at the younger children with wonder in his eyes. This was his family. Unknown to the adult he made a vow that he would be there for them, and protect them from anyone that wanted to hurt them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh Lily, they are beautiful." Petunia complimented as also stared at the twins./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you. But they can also be quite a handful." Lily laughed. She loved her children, but there were no denying that they were born troublemakers./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They talked and tried to catch up for a while longer until they could no longer suppress their yawns. Dudley had already joined his cousins in sleep on the couch./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why don't we all go to bed, and we can continue this tomorrow." Sirius looked at the clock before correcting himself, "I mean later this morning."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That is a good idea." Lily, as well as the other two grown-ups, agreed with the proposal. "While you were away I made up bedrooms for everyone. Just follow me." Carrying Sky she led the others throughout the house, Sirius taking Valentine and Remus carrying Dudley./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Later that morning Death came to Potter Manor to check on everyone. Lily was the first person he met and she greeted him with a tight hug./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Azrail, I've missed you." she whispered, her voice full of emotion./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I've missed you too, my sweetheart." Death was also returning the hug with equal force as the woman in his arms. "I am so glad I managed to intervene in time to save you and the children." Not being able to stop himself he caught her lips in a passionate kiss. This was the sight the others walked in on./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lily?!" Remus and Sirius exclaimed in shocked disbelief, not being able to believe that she would betray James' memory only a day after he had died to protect her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lily and Death jumped apart like startled teenagers, and a faint blush started to stain Lily's pale skin./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Guys let me introduce you to Azrail, also know as Death. He is my husband and the twins father."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"In the silence that followed Lily's statement it would have been possible to hear a needle fall./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Death?!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Your husband?!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes." Lily confirmed both disbelieving questions with a small smile. "James knew all about it. When I discovered that I was pregnant, I feared that Dumbledore would try to get the children. James came up with the idea to pose as their father and my husband. In reality he blood adopted us all into the Potter family, that's why I was able to change the wards and let us all in."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But how the bloody hell did you manage to meet Death?" Sirius exclaimed, still stuck on the fact that his sister was married to a deity./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That is an interesting story." Azrail grinned widely./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 27pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But it is one that will have to wait." Lily told all of them as she heard the twins wake up and starting to cry for attention. "Duty calls."/span/p 


	5. Chapter 5

**Lily smiled as she took in the chaos going on around her; her family laughing and joking around. The last six years had gone by so fast that she could barely believe it. The time had been filled with both good and bad moments, but with the good eclipsing the bad. Her 'triplets' and their overprotective 'big brother' had made sure of that. With a quiet sigh Lily remembered how her twins had turned into triplets.**

 **They had later learned that on the same night as Dumbledore came after the twins, someone also came after the Longbottoms. Lucius Malfoy and Bartimus Crouch Jr had been caught using** _ **crucio**_ **on Frank and Alice Longbottom, while Augusta had been incapacitated and left to watch her son and daughter-in-law get tortured. Barty Crouch had been sent directly to Azkaban where he later died, while Lucius had managed to weasel his way out of any repercussions by saying that he had been** _ **imperio**_ ' **d. And while that might be true, she suspected that the man behind the curse was not the one that the public believed it to be.**

 **The home-invasion had left Frank and Alice cursed into insanity, unable to recognize even their own son, and made Augusta suffer a mental breakdown that left her unable to look after her grandson. Lily had quickly stepped in as Neville's godmother to take over custody, and thus her twins had become triplets. Her children immediately took a liking to the other child, even taking it a step further as they grew older by changing their appearance to match with their 'brother'.**

 **After settling the custody issue of Neville, Lily, Petunia and Dudley had gone to Gringott to see if the goblins knew of a way to restore their magic. Something they did. More amazingly, they agreed to help with restoring Petunia and Dudley's magic. It was during this process that another shocking truth was revealed to them; neither Petunia nor Lily were an Evans by birth. Their biological parents were Tom and Bellarose Riddle. Or more known in the magical world, the Dark Lord Voldemort and his Dark Mistress.**

 **Lily had to admit she had been nervous to learn that. Especially when the goblins told them that their parents needed to be part of the restoration ritual. The fact that the Light Lord was rotten did not meant that the Dark Lord was any better, and right then they could not afford to face a war from both sides. But Azrail had stood by her side and told her to do what her gut instinct told her to do, and that no matter what happened he would stand with her. And it turned out that all her worrying had been for nothing. Tom and Bella had been ecstatic when they reached out to them, and they had learned that once again it was Dumbledore that had been the villain behind the unwilling separation. Once the Riddles found out about what the so called Light Lord had done to their oldest daughter and grandson they were beyond furious, and with their support it was not long before both Petunia and Dudley had access to their magical core.**

 **When all the immediate concerns had been taken care of the adults sat down to discuss what the best course of action forwards should be. That was when they learned several interesting facts; Severus Snape was Tom's inside man, playing Dumbledore's spy. Lucius was in fact one of Tom's main supporters, but the torture of the Longbottoms had been staged by the Light side. And finally someone had created what Tom believed was a golem and Dumbledore's spirit was possessing it. How it had been done, or by whom, none of them could explain, but Severus was trying to find out without blowing his cover.**

 **They all agreed that it would far too dangerous for Lily to stay in Britain with the children, and that under no circumstances would they be doing their schooling at Hogwarts with Dumbledore's influence being so great there. Many different countries and locations came up as suggestions, among them were America, Romania, Bulgaria and France, but they were all discarded for one reason or another. In the end they decided that the best school for the children would be Valhalla Skole for Fródleikr og Seiðr, which was the Scandinavian magical school. On paper the school's curriculum was much more advanced than Hogwarts, something Lily was approving of since Hogwart's lesson plan had been a disappointment for her. And while there were not much news to be found about the nordic magical society, in fact there had not been a war between dark and light in over 200 years, that in itself was a point to them.**

 **Once the school and continent was settled, they had to decide where they wanted to make their home. They quickly ruled Denmark out for being too close to Britain, and Finland because they had one of the world's most difficult languages to learn. So the choice stood between Sweden and Norway, not that it made it any easier. Norway was 1,33 times bigger than the United Kingdom, and Sweden even bigger with its 441 370 km2. Lily had managed to reduce that areal greatly by falling in love with the pictures of northern lights and the midnight sun. In the end, after much arguing, they had all agreed to let chance decide for them by throwing a dart at a map.**

 **And that was how they ended 350 km north of the Arctic Circle. Near Tromsø to be exact, on an old, smallish farm called Holemark Gård. They had transformed the barn into a guesthouse for whenever Tom, Bellarose, Sirius or Remus came to visit. Petunia and Dudley had received the original guesthouse as their own home, while Lily and Azrail had taken the main house as their own. Not that it stopped the children from spending almost every day and night together.**

 **Their first order of business after settling in their home was enrolling the children into one of the daycares which were one of the prerequisite for them to later enroll into Valhalla. They were astonished when they discovered that the children already in daycare was a mix of purebloods, halfbloods, muggleborns and muggles, or magiløse as they were called in norwegian. A bemused teacher had to sit them down and explain that magic was an open secret in Norway. Exactly how that worked out she had still not completely understood, but miraclus it did.**

 **With the children squared away during the day time, learning history, reading and writing norwegian, and playing with all the other children, the adult could concentrate on their own studies. Only speaking english was good for now, with almost the whole Norwegian population able to communicate with them in that language, they knew that if they wanted to fully integrate with the people here they needed to speak the native language. But instead of doing it the hard way, like their children or the muggles, they cheated with magic and took a** _ **wit-sharpening potion**_ **which made learning about the norwegian language and culture much easier.**

" **Lils?" her sister's voice brought her out of her reminiscing, and she looked around to see all four hellions ready to go. "Everything ok?"**

" **I am good." Lily smiled at her sister, "I just can't believe that they are already old enough for school."**

" **Me neither." Petunia laughed and looked at the children that were now staring at them impatiently. "The years truly have rushed by."**

" **That they have." Lily agreed. "But I think we need to get moving before the hellions get too impatient."**

 **The sisters exchanged a humorous smile before ushering the children towards the floo and the magical alley that was waiting for them on the other side.**

 _ **Translations:**_

 _ **Valhalla Skole for Fródleikr og Seiðr - Valhalla School for Magic and Spells**_

 _ **Magiløse - Magicless (pl.)**_


	6. Chapter 6

p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-3373-1288-5787-8bbab486d13b" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 41.25pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As they stepped out of the main floo at Yggdrasil Gate Lily couldn't help to take a moment to reflect on the difference between the norwegian magical alley and the british. Where Diagon Alley was like stepping back in time, Yggdrasil Gate was something altogether different. A glass roof kept the temperature at a comfortable level, despite whatever nasty weather there might be outside. The shops were all open and friendly with a wide range of sortiment. Unlike England where you had to sneak into Knockturn Alley for anything that had a hint of dark or grey magic. The norwegians had also been quite genius when they created their magical entrance. Not only did they have a giant floo in the middle of the alley, but there were also other doorways that led to various shopping centers around the country. So in theory if you wanted to travel from one city to another, for example Tromsø and the capital Oslo, all you had to do was go to the shopping center in Tromsø, enter an unassuming door charmed to keep muggles out, enter Yggdrasil Gate and walk out another similar door to end up in a shopping center in Oslo. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 41.25pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"And the people... In Diagon you could mainly see just normal witches and wizards, whereas Yggdrasil was brimming with life. Witches, wizards, werewolves and vampires were some of the more 'human' to come visit, but they were not alone. Gnomes, dwarves, goblins, fairies and centaurs were only a few of the magical species she had seen around the alley. The alley was practically brimming with life, and she loved every second she spent there./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 41.25pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ok, kids, here is the plan; First we need to go clothes shopping. You are all growing so fast that you are in desperate need of some new clothes. Then secondly, we will be going for all your other school supplies, and probably something to eat at the café. And then, if you have been behaving nicely, we will see about getting you a pet to bring with you to Valhalla." Lily looked over the four children that had been groaning and muttering when she mention their first order of business, but were now looking up at here like angels. It almost made her laugh; like she believed that for more than a second./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 41.25pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But contrary to her and Petunia's expectations the children actually behaved themselves throughout the whole day, but now that they had made it to the pet store she could practically see them vibrating with excitement./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 41.25pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Go on then." The children didn't need to be told twice, and with a fond smile Lily and Petunia watched them look around the store with great enthusiasm. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 41.25pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It quickly became apparent that the twins were drawn to the canine part of the shop and one specific enclosure; the wolf enclosure. Inside two wolves separated from the pack and trotted towards the young children. The male russet wolf sat down in front of Valentine, while his sister, the darker female whose fur carried a hint of blue, made herself comfortable next to Sky./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 41.25pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"What happened next surprised everyone that witnessed it; Because the moment Sky and Valentine touched their wolves for the first time, red and blue flames burst into life above them. Out of the red flames came a beautiful fire phoenix only moments before a ice phoenix soared out of the blue flames. Both birds swept around the air a couple of times before coming to a rest on Sky and Valentine's shoulders. The fire phoenix resting comfortably with Sky, while the other one was with her brother./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 41.25pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wow." Sky and Valentine uttered in unison. "You are all so beautiful."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 41.25pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you youngling."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" the red phoenix spoke for the whole family to hear. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I am Anzua and my brother is Azul. The wolves, unfortunately, can't speak to all of you like me, but they want you to know that the male is Ulv and Blue is his sister."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 41.25pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's very nice to meet all of you." Lily returned the greeting breathlessly. They had all hoped that the children would be able to find their familiars here today, but for the twins to have two animals each, two that were phoenixes, that was… a big surprise./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 41.25pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And we are very happy for a chance to bond with our godlings."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Azul, the male ice phoenix, responded. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It has been far too long since a worthy godling has been born."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 41.25pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lily ignored the rest of the conversation between the children and their bonded familiars as a thought struck her. They had all known that Sky and Valentine was deathlings, but that also made them godlings. Azul implied that phoenixes only bonded to godlings. Since Dumbledore had Fawkes, did that mean…?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 41.25pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lily was thrown out of her thoughts by happy shouts coming from Dudley and Neville. They had also found their familiars. Neville was gently carrying a toad, while a small purple dragon was resting on top of Dudley's head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 41.25pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mom!" Dudley shouted and ran over to Petunia. "This is Drake, and he says that he is the biggest one of his siblings."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 41.25pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And I've found Trevor." Neville also wanted to introduce his familiar./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 41.25pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It is very nice to meet the both of you." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 41.25pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lily looked around the mayhem that was her family. The plan had originally been to buy each child a hawk for mail deliveries, but since Sky and Valentine had bonded to a pair of phoenixes that would be redundant for them. That only left Neville and Dudley, and she had seen the perfect pair earlier when they entered the shop. Yes this had been a good and productive day, but now it was time to make their way home./span/p 


End file.
